1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to target systems. In particular, the invention relates to a target system having multiple targets.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of different types of targets are available depending on, for example, specific requirements or training practices of a shooter. These targets can range from paper targets, to static targets, such as steel or paper, to moving steel, paper targets, or the like, and are generally arranged at a distant end of a shooting range. Each of the targets can generally be moved around and configured within the range depending on, for example, a particular training drill for a shooter.
While existing target systems are known that allow individual targets to be moved and manipulated, existing systems at least fail to provide a unified target solution.
An exemplary embodiment of this invention provides a unified target solution where a plurality of targets are fixed to a base member. This base member allows, for example, easy portability of the plurality of targets as well as provides a mechanism for allowing multiple targets systems to be interconnected.
For example, the target system can include a plurality of targets, such as movable plates, static plates, turners, plate racks, movers, and the like. An actuating mechanism allows one or more of the various targets to further be moved based on, for example, one or more of a custom automation sequence, an automatic automation sequence, or the like.
Furthermore, and in accordance with second exemplary embodiment of this invention, the target system can be integrated onto a trailer such that the target system can be transported between, for example, one or more target ranges. This provides, for example, a portable target solution that can be very quickly set-up, knocked down and easily moved.
Aspects of the present invention relate to a target system. In particular, aspects of the present invention related to a target system having a plurality of targets.
Aspects of the present invention also relate to a target system having a plurality of static and dynamic targets.
Furthermore, aspects of the present invention relate to a mobile target system.
Additionally, aspects of the present invention relate to a target system that is capable of being trailered to a given destination.
Aspects of the present invention also relate to a target system that can be scaleably combined with one or more other target systems.
Aspects of the present invention further relate to a target system having one or more moveable targets that can be activated or reset in, for example, a predetermined sequence.
Aspects of the present invention additionally relate to a target system having a plurality of targets which can all be moved with one unified structure.
These and other features and advantages of this invention are described in or are apparent from the following detailed description of the embodiments.